Nexus
by newlyn
Summary: Due to her connection with Kylo Ren, Rey is brought along on a resistance mission to locate him.


**Nexus**

Chapter One

She thought often of Kylo Ren. His face split open and bloody by her hand crept into her thoughts more than she wanted. The images came intrusively. In her mind's eye his dark eyes were always filled with anger and hate. Since her last encounter with Ren everything had changed. She couldn't exactly explain what it was but Rey felt as if their fates were inextricably linked. She could sometimes feel a rush of strong emotions that weren't hers – anger, disgust and coiling resentment. She felt his presence through the Force at times even though she was alone. And Rey knew that Ren was consumed with finding her. He was a man overflowing with emotion and a desperation to prove his strength. She had defied him at every turn and rejected his offer before marking him with forever with the evidence of his failure. A man like Kylo, who was capable of murdering his own father in cold blood, was so immersed in the dark side that he would never let it go.

She saw Finn often. He had changed so much. The hesitant man she knew he had been made into someone steadfast and true under the guidance of Poe. It was Finn who she was sitting with now, in the resistance base sharing a simple meal within the dining hall.

"So how's everything with the old Jedi? Treating you well?" asked Finn.

Rey nodded.

"He expects a lot but he is a kind Master. It's very hard work Finn, much harder than I thought it would be but I am happy."

"I'm glad for you. It's been so long since we've seen you. Nice to have a bit of good news about this place." said Finn.

The First Order had captured a resistance outpost and slaughtered everyone inside, including several of the new young recruits. The tragedy occurring so soon after the loss of Han had dealt a deep blow to the heart of the resistance. It was as though General Organa aged years overnight. Rey saw her rarely now, she remained isolated with other members of high rank. The optimism and excitement that had followed the destruction of the Starkiller base had ebbed away and a cloud of fear had settled over them all. And Rey was not immune.

"I'm being sent out on a mission soon Rey. We've been tasked with trying to locate Ren."

Rey was silent.

"We're not going to capture him, just find out what he's up to," said Finn. "Intelligence says he's been missing from the usual First Order haunts. The leaders seem to think something strange is going on and we need to know what it is. The only problem is that we have no idea where to look."

"I can help," said Rey. "I didn't want to tell you this, but I've been able to sense Ren, to feel his emotions. I've blocked it as best I can but I can use it to help you."

"How could you keep this from me Rey? You're in danger! What if he can sense you and track you here?"

"Don't panic Finn. It's not a strong connection only a feeling. I don't know what it means."

"I don't want you to come with us. It's too risky. You need to focus on your training." said Finn.

"You said it yourself, we're not capturing him or fighting him, just finding out where he is. I want to help."

"Would Luke approve of this? I don't like it."

"Just think about it Finn. I'm a lot stronger now, I want to help."

Despite Finn's protests, Luke had approved her attendance and within days they were headed towards Ascaline, a desolate planet in the Mid Rim with a small crew. Rey had tracked Ren to a region of the Mid Rim and Rhysa the captain thought Ascaline was the most likely place to start. Rhysa was a grim tall women who spoke with purpose. She had selected Matthias to pilot, a stocky fellow with a mane of curling grey hair. The other crew members apart from Finn avoided Rey entirely. That suited her. She needed to mediate and focus. Despite her calm exterior, she felt nervous. Did Ren already know they were coming? The connection between them had been silent for the last few days. As they grew closer to the planet Rey felt sure she could feel him. She felt his presence there strongly, but it felt inactive, as though he had been there recently but was there no longer. She related that to Rhysa were merely studied the map before her.

"Ascaline has two distinct regions, a rocky mountainous range that is difficult to climb and a plateau of rough terrain below. Water is scare here. A large settlement is located in this region. Ren's purpose here remains a mystery." said Rhysa.

"If he was even here at all," said one of the nameless crew members.

"Our informants believe he was here recently. Our young future Jedi here confirms this."

The crew member scoffed and turned away. Rhysa gave him a stern look.

"We'll land in this area," she said as she pointed on the map to a large clearing south of the mountains. "Matthias and Rey will stay with the ship. The rest of us will head towards the settlement, Turon I think it's called, and find some answers."

"You hear her. Get moving," said one of the men and the ship bustled with activity as they prepared for landing and departure.

Finn came up to Rey and drew her into a side corridor.

"Please be careful," he implored, his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be back soon, don't get into any trouble."

"I can take care of myself Finn, don't worry," she said as she smiled up at him. The expression on his face was impossible to read. He looked as if he was about to say something further but thought better of it.

The ship landed and the crew prepared to leave. Rey turned her attention inward and sought out Ren.

"Can you locate him?" asked Rhysa.

"I can," replied Rey. "I feel him strongly here, north towards the mountains. He was here only briefly then moved on."

"If you sense anything else, communicate it to us via this," she said as she handed Rey a small comm device.

Within moments they were gone and Rey was alone with Matthias who promptly made something to eat. His carefree demeanour was at odds with the seriousness of the mission.

She had a lot of time on her hands. Rey longed to be with the others, exploring the new planet and helping the resistance but Luke had firmly insisted that she was to avoid any chance of a close encounter with Ren or the First Order. She was there as a guide only. Rey searched for Ren again, testing the connection for any more information. She learned nothing more. She made herself comfortable on a nearby chair and several hours passed. Every half an hour she buzzed through to the crew but her information remained the same. Ren's presence in the Force did not change. The comm device rang through with a message.

"We've found confirmation of his whereabouts," said the clear voice of Rhysa. "Alert Matthias to prepare the ship for departure, we'll be back soon."

It was done. Rey stood up and went to the lower deck of the ship to find Matthias. As she did so she was hit was an overwhelming feeling of excitement and anger, so strong she doubled over with its intensity. The feeling was permeating every fibre of her being. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her Force connection suddenly spun out of control, every hair on her body stood up and her stomach flopped over. It was him. The presence had changed as quickly as the spark of an ember. He was here!

"Matthias!" she screamed as she quickened her pace. Her hands fumbled for the comm device, she had to warn them.

"He is here, at the ship. I repeat, Ren is at the ship!"

She tried to calm herself but all her training was extinguished by the intensity of what she was experiencing. It clouded her mind and her judgement. An undercurrent of fear ran through her. Matthias appeared, eyes frantic and blaster in hand.

With a mechanical whoosh the main door to the ship opened and the form of a tall man, masked and clad in darkness appeared. It was Ren. Within seconds Matthias had fallen, his hands grasping at his neck and awful strangulated sounds coming from him.

"No!" cried Rey as she lunged forward but with a simple motion Kylo froze her.

The waves of the Force filled the room as she struggled against him. She felt his elation at capturing her and his dark lust for pain. He stepped forward towards her. She had forgotten how imposing his figure was. Rey used every last inch of her strength to break the hold he had on her but it was useless. He held her there for what felt like an eternity, perhaps to remind her that her life was held within his hands. Then her vision blacked out and she collapsed.

The comm device buzzed over and over next to Matthias lifeless body, his eyes staring vacantly upward. Ren scooped Rey into his arms effortlessly in a parody of the past and carried her from the ship.


End file.
